Epilogue
by jessicacity101drawingmaster
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid find themselves enjoying a nice and calm Christmas morning with their family. (A spin off to after Hiccup and Astrid get married in Love and Basketball) Please read and review!


It was Christmas morning when multiple snow flakes began to fall from the sky while many of the neighborhood children ran outside and began to run about in the snow, their faces filled with joy. While the kids played about in the snow their parents stayed inside, not wanting to ruin the day for them.

As the snowballs continued to be thrown each kid on the block decided to join in on the fun, while one little girl strayed and decided to play among herself as she worked on her snowman.

The girl in question had long brown hair that was just following the motions of the wind with light blue eyes that were focused on the snowman in front of her. The girl was wearing a pink bubble coat with grey sweats and pink boots.

The creaking of the front door being opened caused said girl to whip her head back, a smile appeared on her face and she quickly stood up to greet the person who had came to check up on her. With reddened checks and sparkling blue eyes the little eight year old girl made her way over to her visitor, the highness of the snow causing her to tumble from time to time in a cute manner.

"Daddy!" The girl shouted as she grasped her fathers hand and lolled him out into the cold weather.

The man had light brown hair that was messed up at the time which could only mean that he had just awoken and sported a pair of light green eyes, and a light beard growing on his face. He was wearing a grey shirt inside of the black jacket that he wore for just this occasion with dark blue plaid pajama pants, with black slippers on his feet.

"Emma," Her father sighed as they finally approached the poorly made snowman that said girl was working on, her smirked at her with his arms folded. "Why aren't you playing with the other kids?"

"Because I wanted to make a snowman, but I don't have any cloths for him!" She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out as her father grinned from where he was standing beside her.

His face brightened up as he came up with an idea, he smirked. "Well, you can use mommy's cloths to dress the snowman!"

"Don't even think about it..." Came a soft yet stern voice from the women leaning against the front door, arms crossed.

The women in the door had long blonde hair that was falling down her back and shoulders at the time, she was wearing a plaid purple shirt that was too big for her so it reached her mid-thighs. To anyone who was looking it would seem that she was only in her panties but she was sporting shorts that were hidden by the long shirt. Her long lean legs were crossed over each other while she was standing, showing that she was walking bear-foot inside the warm house.

She narrowed her lively blue eyes as her cheeks began to redden due to the cold weather, her freckles only slightly visible now. "How about you come inside and play with your presents while I make us all some hot chocolate, sound good?"

"Yeah!" Emma shouted as she released her fathers hand and ran past her mother to play with her new presents.

When the girl was safe inside the mother turned back and narrowed her eyes at her husband, shaking her finger tauntingly. "Of all the ideas Hiccup."

"I thought is was a pretty good one," He said as he showed off his signature grin while he came to a stop in front of his wife for about nine years now.

"Pull something like that again and you'll be sleeping on the couch." She teased while bringing him in for a quick hug before closing and locking the front door, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room where Emma was playing with her new Barbie. "Take a seat while I get us some drinks,"

Hiccup nodded and took a seat on the floor with his daughter. When Emma had came inside she had taken off her coat and was now in a pink long sleeved shirt with grey fluffy sweat pants on.

"Daddy, when am I going to get to see uncle Fishlegs and aunt Rose again?" Emma asked, finally losing interest in her toy.

"They will be coming over for our New Years party in a few days," Hiccup smiled down at his little girl, patting her head. "And you're even going to get to see your aunt Rachael and uncle Astro as well..."

Her face lite up and she grinned, looking like her father when he showed off his grin. "Yeah, they always have the best gifts!" She paused before looking back at her father. "Will I get to see my cousin Ralph too?" She questioned, referring to Fishlegs and Rose's son who was a year older than her.

"You bet!" Hiccup smiled.

"What are you two talking about?" Astrid asked as she brought in the cups of hot chocolate, placing them on the table before sitting next to her husband.

"We were talking about how I'm going to get to see all my aunts and uncles!" Emma cheered, blue eyes sparkling in excitement.

Astrid smiled at the look of joy on her daughters face. "Emma how about you go with Toothless and make sure that Stormfly is okay."

"Oh yeah!" Emma stood up and called Toothless over before looking back to her parents. "When will we be able to take the puppies and bring them back home mom?"

Astrid chuckled at her daughters cheerful face. "The vet said that we can take them in two days,"

"Then we will have eight puppies running all around the house for you to play with!" Hiccup exaggerated.

Astrid bumped him in the side with her elbow playfully. "_No_, we will have three puppies around the house and the rest of them will go to our friends and family...Didn't Rachael say that her and Astro wanted two puppies to take home?"

"Oh yeah," Hiccup smiled. "Go check and make sure that Stormfly is alright while we clean up this mess."

"What about Tommy?" Emma asked, pointing to her baby brother who was asleep in the crib. "Want me to wake him up Mommy?"

"No!" Astrid quickly stressed as she stood up and kissed Emma on the check. "Rule number one, never wake a sleeping baby."

Emma smiled. "Come on Toothless," She said as her and Toothless ran up the stairs to greet Stormfly.

Astrid and Hiccup went on the cleaning the house from the wrappers that were all over the floor. When Hiccup was done cleaning his side he went to check up on his one year old son Tommy who was sleeping peacefully in his blue and white crib. From the looks of it so far Tommy had developed his mothers blonde hair and had his fathers green eyes to put it all together.

His face was a sea of freckles just like his mother and father, he was one of the calmest babies that they had ever seen. He always keeps to himself and doesn't get into much trouble while Emma on the other hand is bubbly and full of energy and is always trying to get Tommy to play with her.

Astrid takes Emma to the beach with her from time to time and they are always being spotted by the paparazzi, but Emma seems to love the attention and is always willing to pose for the camera and throw a few kisses their way. But when Hiccup was getting out of his truck with Tommy in his arms as they went to pick up Astrid, when the cameras came around Tommy would always start to cry or he would just look away in aggravation.

"Just like his mother," Hiccup whispered before he frowned when he spotted a small soccer ball in Tommy's crib, he grabbed it and turned to Astrid. "Astrid what is this!"

"A soccer ball honey," She said worriedly as she frowned at him. "What's the problem?"

He frowned. "My son is going to be a basketball star like me, not a soccer player!"

"Whatever," She smiled, grabbing Tommy and holding him close to her chest as she rocked him. "It's time for him to eat, he has been asleep all day..."

Hiccup smiled. "Whenever you tried to wake him up he would groan and go back to sleep, he is stubborn just like_ you_."

"Yeah and your daughter is sarcastic just like _you_," Astrid challenged with a smirk.

Hiccup smiled. "She may act just like me but who says that's a bad thing..."

Just then they heard a crash coming from upstairs, they each turned their heads to the stairway where Emma was walking down the stairs. She smiled sheepishly at them before pointing at Tommy.

"He did it!"

Astrid groaned. "And she is a trouble maker too,"

"Okay that one is on both of us!" He argued.

Astrid shook her head. "Emma wait upstairs while we finish up down here, and if you mess up anything else then no comic books for a week."

"What?" She wined. "I'm eight, that's like fifty years to me!"

"We'll talk about it later young lady," Hiccup spoke while Emma stomped up the stairs.

Astrid smirked. "Okay, she gets her tantrums from me..."

"Ha," He smirked as he kissed her on the cheek, he grabbed Tommy from her hands. "Pass me his bottle..."

Astrid complied and gave him the milk that was heated to a nice temperature with a blue towel to wipe his face just in case he had a spill. "You can feed him while I check up on miss anger problem upstairs." She joked.

Hiccup smirked at Astrid as he fed Tommy, rocking him from side to side. "Hey maybe the next kid will be better,"

"What?" Astrid screamed out, face red with wide eyes.

Hiccup chuckled. "Kidding honey,"

"You better be dear," She shot back before kissing him on the cheek. "Remember that we have are going to be having a double date with Fishlegs and Rose tomorrow night at that new restaurant in town,"

Hiccup smiled. "Wouldn't forget," He continued. "Are we having Amy and Austin babysit again?"

"Yeah, they say that they miss Emma and can't wait to see her and Tommy..." Astrid said as she walked up the stairs. "I'll be back, I need to make sure she isn't too upset,"

Hiccup smiled. "Do your thing..."

When Astrid was up the stairs he heard her footsteps move until she reached Emma's room, the door closing behind so he couldn't hear anything. Hiccup smiled lovingly as he starred at Tommy, it amazed him how much he reminded him of himself. Hiccup took a seat on the couch and kissed his son on the cheek before backing away.

"Just wait until you're older Tom, I'm going to play basketball with you all the time and I will even take you to a few comic book conventions," He smiled. "Although your mother hated them so you probably will too so I'll take Emma instead and save you the embarrassment," Tommy sent a smile his way after that sentence, he raised an eyebrow. "Oh so you agree with that hmm? No matter, you're probably going to be inside with your mother cooking while Emma and I are going to be causing trouble all around the house..."

He smirked as a vision of him and Emma sneaking around the house causing trouble while Astrid and Tommy scolds at them came into his mind.

Astrid then came down the stairs with Emma in her arms, the little girl clutching at her mother tightly. "You feeling better now?"

Emma nodded into her mother neck and mumbled a 'sowy' her way before Astrid placed her on the floor so she could stand on her own.

"Sit next to daddy and I'll get you a cookie okay?" She asked.

Emma nodded shyly and hopped on the couch while Astrid went to get a chocolate chip cookie. Emma waited patiently for her mother to return and when she did she mumbled a 'thank you' and started to nibble on it.

"Anyway," Hiccup mumbled. "Do you want to watch one of your favorite Christmas shows honey?"

Emma nodded. "Christmas story please,"

"You got it," Astrid clicked on the TV.

* * *

When night fall came Astrid and Hiccup had tucked Tommy into his crib, he let out a tired yawn and stretched his little limbs. Astrid smiled at his cuteness before her and Hiccup gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Tommy," Astrid smiled as she turned off the lights and the closed his room door.

Emma came running out of her room, arms crossed. "Mommy, daddy, you said that when I brushed my teeth that you would tell me a story!"

"Okay fine," Hiccup scooped her up causing Emma to laugh, he placed her in her bed and tucked her in. "What story do you want to here?"

Her eyes lit up. "About how you two met and got together!"

"That's a _long _story," Hiccup stressed out while Astrid nudged him in the stomach. "Why do you want to know our story?"

She grinned. "Uncle Fishlegs told me to ask you and said that I won't be disappointed,"

Hiccup groaned and shook his head. "How about we tell you the full story on new years, that way our friends will be there as well to make sure we don't stretch the truth...Deal?"

"Deal," Emma yawned out, she smiled as they each gave her a kiss. "Night mommy, night daddy."

Astrid turned the light off. "Night munchkin,"

"See you in the morning," Hiccup closed the door quietly so he wouldn't wake Tommy.

When they made sure that everything was fine they made it back to their bedroom and got into bed. Hiccup held Astrid close to him and she rested her face in his neck.

"Today was fun," She muttered.

"Yeah," He agreed. "Tomorrow I'm thinking of taking Emma to a comic book store and get her very first comic, she wants to start a collection..."

Astrid groaned. "Great, you've turned my baby girl into a nerd just like you!"

"You love me for it..." He said as he kissed her on the forehead, pulling her even closer.

"I love you for a lot of stupid things you do and love," She started. "But that isn't one of them."

He chuckled. "Goodnight Astrid,"

"Night Hiccup," She smiled happily as she felt his beard that she loved so much tickling her forehead.

"Love you." He sighed contently, reaching sleepiness.

She smiled. "Love you too..." She paused. "Even if you're a comic book nerd."

"Better than being stubborn." He cracked an eye open to see her reaction.

"You are so sleeping on the couch tomorrow," She frowned. "And don't have Emma sneak a blanket down for you like you always do!" She accused.

"Wouldn't think of it." He smiled.


End file.
